Captain Kai
by Beywriter
Summary: Kai works for the Tokyo Police department, his latest case is the Jewel thief of Tokyo and its stressing him a little, will Kai catch this person?


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Captain Kai**

Kai is in his middle 30's and is working for the Tokyo Police Department, his partner and best friend since they were like 6 was Ray.  
He entered the office at about 8am, Ray was there already in his face offering him a coffee.  
"thanks, any news over the night?"  
"well I've only been in about half an hour but so far...no"  
"any word on the Jewel thief of Tokyo?"  
"sorry chief, trail officially went cold"  
Kai scowled and sat down, he didn't know who it was but they were good, four times now did they avert the Police, Kai wondered if he was loosing his touch?  
"there has to be a way we can out wit this guy" Kai rattled his brain until his Neko friend spat out.  
"it may be a girl, in fact all we really have to go on is this photo but it is about two weeks old"  
The blurred photo showed a blue haired person about 20-28.  
Kai looked at the photo.  
"who and where are you?"  
"Talking to photo's again sir?"  
"Morning Kenny, can you analyse this again?"  
"again?  
I have looked at that photo more times than a priest looks at the bible a week!"  
"Do it"  
"yes sir"  
Kenny took the photo and left.  
"you shouldn't be so hard on him"  
"he needs to be...like all of them, they lack discipline"  
Kai sighed and logged onto the computer.  
"why do we get all the noobs?"  
By this time Ray wasn't listening, he was busying himself in work that had to be done.  
"Morning everyone" Sargent Dickinson stepped in.  
Kai and Ray snapped to attention.  
"Morning sir" they both said.  
"Any information about the Jewel thief?"  
"trail went cold sir" Ray's voice was formal.  
"pitty, how much has he stolen"  
"Over 33 million yen sir" Kai said.  
"Carry on" The old man left them.

Meanwhile the thief and his friend were still celebrating there victory.  
"we sure hit the jackpot here Maxie"  
"Yeah" They knocked there champagne glasses together.  
Again they had left the police eating dust and again they will tonight.  
"its getting easier and easier" Tyson cheered.  
"so Ty, what's our target this week?"  
"Train robbery" Max chocked.  
"What?"  
"A nightly freight train leaves every night, I've learned that tonight a cargo of money is on-board"  
"how much?"  
"enough to retire from this business and move somewhere nice and warm"  
"how much?"  
"move to a nice warm place"  
"Tyson, how much?"  
"200 million"  
Max's jaw dropped.  
"don't you think there will be armed guards?  
Why is there so much?"  
"Lottery win in Osaka"  
"don't you think were getting in way over our heads?"   
"were not petty apple thieves" Tyson took a bite out of an apple to sort of represent what he had been saying.  
"so, what's the plan?"  
"hows this Maxie.  
We drive a truck near the line and ditch it, obviously we hide it.  
Next we sneak on to the train and now this is where it gets sketchy, we grab as much money as we can in these backpacks (6) so that's 3 each.  
Then we pull the emergency brake chord or just simply jump"  
"jump?  
What if we brake a limb?"  
"Don't you know how to roll?"  
"roll?"   
"when you land...roll"  
Tyson demonstrated the roll.

Kai had a headache trying to put together all the evidence and work out who it could be...Kenny's new analysis came back the same, the face was to blurred.  
The phone rang.  
"Ray, answer it"  
Wordlessly Ray picked up the phone.  
"Detective Kon speaking"  
After a minute he put the phone down, a little shocked.  
"sir, a train is leaving for Osaka at midnight with a lottery win onboard...200 Million"  
Kai stared at Ray who got a little freaked out at those crimson eyes staring him in the face.  
"I bet the thief will try this"  
"So do I, what shall we do?"  
"get 5 guards on each car, 10 around the one with the Lottery win inside...ray my friend, tonight we catch the Jewel thief of Tokyo" Kai smirked.  
"how do you know he'll show?" Ray cocked his head to once side.  
"oh I know he'll be there...its a gut feeling"  
"maybe its the sandwich you ate before?  
Wanting to re appear"  
"or it could be that"  
Kai ran into the toilet and "let his diner out to take in some air"  
Ray heard the sounds coming from the bathroom, its true they completely grossed him out, when Kai returned feeling a little off and pale.  
"I warned you about the food here"  
"you put that order out?"  
"just about to" Ray smiled.  
He picked up the phone and dialled down to the Police officers.  
"Hello?" the male voice replied.  
"PC Wong, I need five officers to each car and ten in the car the Lottery win is...its the cargo express to Osaka at midnight"  
"Midnight sir?"  
"Yes Lee, midnight...I'll be there, I'm not sure about the Captain"  
Kai ran back to the toilet  
"I will be there" he said between barfing.  
Lee and Ray hung up.  
"you sure sir?"  
"lucky I didn't get the Chicken salad...and I ate that small Chicken sandwhich"  
"so we know now to stay away from which food?" Ray said playing with the guy he knew since preschool.  
Kai sighed.  
"Chicken.  
You'd better inform the Sarge about the op were doing"  
Ray picked the phone up and phoned up to the Sargent.  
"Sir, tonight a train is leaving for Osaka with a Lottery win of over 200 million on board, we have set up an operation...five officers in each car and ten around the lottery win...tonight the thief is ours"  
"good, good, good"  
"oh sir, one bit of warning...don't eat anything chicken out of the Cafeteria...its made Kai a little ill"  
Mr D looked at the sandwich still in the plastic wrap.  
He binned it quickly.  
"thank you, I hope your op turns out better than the last one...now if you'll excuse me"  
"yes sir, thank you sir"   
"butt kisser" Kai thought as he looked to see if he could find any evidence...this guy was pro...he wore gloves and left no skin uncovered so no DNA evidence was there.  
"sir, if its ok I would like to return home and rest up for tonight's operation...I suggest you do the same"  
Kai nodded.  
"sure, sounds like a good idea"  
Ray logged of and shut down his computer, he grabbed his things and left throwing a few words over his shoulder.  
"bye, get some rest" he closed the door behind him, Kai himself left about 10 minutes later.

In the forest Tyson was driving the car following the track but at a distance, the path they were making was bumpy, so bumpy that Tyson had packed 6 spare Tyres.  
Max had given up trying to take a sip from the Coffee he had brought along.  
They had driven deep into the forest and had brought along their bikes to make the return journey easier.  
Tyson stopped the Jeep and they hid it, they returned using the path Tyson's car had made but they did cover up the tracks to the best of their ability.  
Both men returned back home to rest for what was to come tonight.

Ray arrived at the station...Kai was already there.  
"Hi sir, get rest?"  
Kai nodded.  
"feeling better?"  
again a nod.  
"what's up?"   
Kai handed Ray the letter.  
"Dear son.  
Is this from your Mother"  
again all he got was a nod.  
"This handwriting's terrible.  
Maybe I shouldn't be reading this personal stuff?"  
"just read it!"  
"I write to...I can't read that...oh.  
I write to inform you that your father is dad, well of course he is!  
Maybe its your Father stroke dad"  
"dead" Kai said  
"I can't make it out" Ray held the paper up to the light.  
"My father is dead"  
"what?" Ray relied as he was trying to make out the righting on the paper, it looked like a spider had crawled into a puddle of ink and walked over the paper.  
"MY FATHER IS DEAD" he said aloud  
"oh yeah its an "E"  
"That's what it is.  
Your father's dead Kai!"  
Ray thought to himself, maybe triumphantly yelling the passing of a friends father in a crowded station wasn't the best thing to do.  
He blushed madly in embarrassment but managed to say.  
"oh eh, sorry"   
he red more.  
"he passed away in his Jeep...sleep"  
The clock struck 11:30 and guards were making there way onto the train but on the other side of the station, a blond and Brunette sneaked across the platform and onto the train.  
They got into a one stall bathroom and changed into the outfits that kept them disguised but allowed free movement, they hid in a couple of boxes that were next to each other.

At the sound of the clock, the train began to move slowly away and Tyson worked out it was twenty minutes before they were near the Jeep, Tyson also had a tracking device inside and on a unique frequency.  
He whispered to Max who acknowledged it.  
Ray and Kai were walking from one end of the train to the other, meeting at middle.  
"there here, I know it" Kai said to his partner, unbeknownst to the two Police man the Jewel thieves of Tokyo were behind him in the small boxes.  
They nodded and separated.

Tyson's wrist watch beeped, they were half a mile away from the Jeep...ten minutes away.  
Both got out of the boxes and crept along...all they had to do was find the win.  
"which car?" Max whispered.  
"10th were in the 8th"  
both men proceeded on, guns drawn, loaded in were sleeping darts, they hated killing.  
Max slid the sliding door open and a man with long black hair was walking away from them towards the 10th car.  
Max aimed and fired, right in the guy's butt.  
"ungh!"  
Ray winced from pain before blacking out.  
Both silently entered car no9.  
"great shot Maxie, lets hide him"  
Max and Tyson hid Ray behind a pile of boxes, then moved on.  
"Ray...here...FREEZE!" Kai dropped both cups and pulled out his side arm.  
"Drop the guns...RAY!" Kai cried, he tried the walkie-talkie and was shocked to find the sleeping form behind boxes, his gun pointed to both the men.  
"what the hell did you do to him?"  
"he's out...sleeping like a baby" Max said.  
"so...there's two of you...you'll be in Prison rotting until the day you die"  
"don't think so"  
Max and Tyson fired off a round each, one went into Kai's arm, he fought to keep awake and fired three shots before falling and blacking out.  
Max screamed in pain, all three shots were in his left arm.  
"Max, we gotta keep moving"  
tears ran down Max's cheeks, the door to the 10th car opened and a guard fired at Tyson, he fell too, he was hit twice in the chest and Max was hit another time, Tyson fired rounds into the crowd, taking three out...more came and Tyson was more close to blacking out, Max was fighting two wars, one to stay alive and one to get the money.  
No more guards!  
They moved there way up and got the money, Tyson slid the door open and he pushed Max and out jumped but was hit again by another guard who just came up.  
Tyson's out cold body rolled down the embankment.

He woke up in the early hours of the morning, he still had the money...all of it!  
Tyson suddenly remembered.  
"MAX!"  
he saw his best friends body lying there, motionless.  
"Please wake up" he shuck the Blond until an eye cracked open.  
"wha?"  
Tyson cried in happiness.  
"your alive buddy!"  
Max slowly sat up, all the money was there.  
"lets get to the Jeep and go home...were moving to Spain!"

Tyson helped his friend into the car and they drove down and back home.

Ray awoke on an unfamiliar sofa, as his eye's realized, it was Kai's house.  
Ray sat up.  
"Kai?"   
"Ah, your awake?"  
"what happened?" Ray asked confused, he remembered being on the train, feeling the pain and waking up here.  
"you were drugged...we both were, by the robbers"  
"robbers?  
I thought there was only one"  
"so did I"  
"did they get the money?"  
Kai sadly nodded.  
"I couldn't see a lot, they had there faces and bodies completely hidden under clothing."

Kai handed Ray a mug of coffee to wake him up properly and turned on the Tv, on was a report on the robbery of the train and was given the name "the second great train robbery"  
"I'LL GET YOU!" Kai yelled surprising Ray who was sipping his drink and choked a little.  
"warning please sir"  
"Ray were off duty, call me Kai"  
"according to your clock we are on duty"

Kai looked at the clock, they were late.  
"shit"

Author notes

Beywriter: A fic dedicated to all you Kai fans out there  
Ray: what about me?  
Beywriter: ok, a fic dedicated to all you Kai and Ray fans out there.  
Max: Please review, its a crime not to!


End file.
